Integrated circuits are ubiquitous in society and can be found in a wide array of electronic products. Regardless of the type of electronic product, most consumers have come to expect greater functionality when each successive generation of electronic products are made available because successive generations of integrated circuits offer greater functionality such as faster memory or microprocessor speed. Moreover, successive generations of integrated circuits that are capable of offering greater functionality are often available relatively quickly. For example, Moore's law, which is based on empirical observations, predicts that the speed of these integrated circuits doubles every eighteen months. As a result, integrated circuits with faster microprocessors and memory are often available for use in the latest electronic products every eighteen months.
Although successive generations of integrated circuits with greater functionality and features may be available every eighteen months, this does not mean that they can then be quickly incorporated into the latest electronic products. In fact, one major hurdle in bringing electronic products to market is ensuring that the integrated circuits, with their increased features and functionality, perform as desired. Generally speaking, ensuring that the integrated circuits will perform their intended functions when incorporated into an electronic product is called “debugging” the electronic product. Also, determining the performance, resource utilization, and execution of the integrated circuit is often referred to as “profiling”. Profiling is used to modify code execution on the integrated circuit so as to change the behavior of the integrated circuit as desired. The amount of time that debugging and profiling takes varies based on the complexity of the electronic product. One risk associated with the process of debugging and profiling is that it delays the product from being introduced into the market.
To prevent delaying the electronic product because of delay from debugging and profiling the integrated circuits, software based simulators that model the behavior of the integrated circuit are often developed so that debugging and profiling can begin before the integrated circuit is actually available. While these simulators may have been adequate in debugging and profiling previous generations of integrated circuits, such simulators are increasingly unable to accurately model the intricacies of newer generations of integrated circuits. Further, attempting to develop a more complex simulator that copes with the intricacies of integrated circuits with cache memory takes time and is usually not an option because of the preferred short time-to-market of electronic products. Unfortunately, a simulator's inability to effectively model integrated circuits results in the integrated circuits being employed in the electronic products without being debugged and profiled fully to make the integrated circuit behave as desired.